


TROMPING

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cursed but wholesome, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Ship treebeard x womping willow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	TROMPING

The entwives had left long ago. Treebeard still remembered their elegant frames, their supple grace. He missed them terribly. When he saw the womping willow, the ent stopped in his tracks. She was even more beautiful than one of them. She swayed gently in the breeze, but he could sense her restrained fury.

Treebeard approached Willow slowly, even more slowly than usual. She noticed him, twitching ever so slightly, beckoning him over. He stopped when he was a foot from here outmost leaves. He raised a hand cautiously, wanting to touch but unsure if he should. One of her branches snaked across his wrist and pulled him forward.

Branches entwined. There was no beginning or end between the womping willow and Teeebeard. They became one whole, together. And as a whole, Treebeard realized he had never felt truly complete before now. 


End file.
